Cabello rojo
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: estados unidos esta curioso que la pequeña hija de el y de inglaterra tiene cabello rojo como el de escocia UsUk y leve mecion de ScotEng


**Título: cabello rojo **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: un pequeño momento de estados unidos viendo las fotos de sus hijos con Inglaterra y su gran duda sobre su hija menor. **

**Pareja:** estados unidos x Inglaterra, leve mención de escocia x Inglaterra y Scott x Blair

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada, solo mpreg**

**El representante de estados unidos de norte américo estaba en su casa esperando a que su hermosa pareja, llegara con sus hijos. Mientras daba vueltas durante toda la casa vio unas fotos**

"**que linda familia construí"- mira la foto**

**En la foto primera foto estaba Inglaterra con una sonrisa tierna aunque muy rojo, en la otra el con su pose heroica. De ahí fotos de Inglaterra en sus meses de embarazo**

"**la primera foto del embarazo de Inglaterra"-ríe- oh esta es cuando se embarazo por segunda vez**

**Se veía a un bebe con el cabello parecido al de Inglaterra ojos azules, cejas como las de su amor cargado por Alfred porque Inglaterra no podía cargarlo **

"**somos una linda familia"- ríe- mi vida aquí hay otra foto del tercer embarazo de iggy**

**Ahora el niño de ojos azules tenía 3 años, había un niño pequeño de cabello como de su padre pero del color de la "madre", cejas normales y ojos verdes. Estaban siendo cargados por su fuerte padre estados unidos mientras Inglaterra estaba sentada **

"**que poquitos hijos tenemos"- empieza a ver las demás fotos**

**Ve una linda foto donde Inglaterra no estaba embarazado, pero estaba cargando a dos lindas bebes una de cabello rubio como el de Inglaterra, ojos verdes y cejas como las de su padre, mientras la otra bebe tenia cabello como el de su padre ojos azules y cejas normales**

"**qué bueno que somos una gran familia"-se fue a otras habitaciones viendo una foto reciente de su hija**

**Una niña de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes pero cejas normales. El siempre veía esa foto le causaba algo de temor. Nunca llego a pensar que Inglaterra le podía engañar con el escoces **

**Tenía que saber, si el escoces violo a Inglaterra. El saca su celular y le llama aunque le causaba dolor de estomago**

**Mientras tanto en la casa de escocia, estaban platicando y tomando sus bebidas alcohólicas típicas de cada país con sus hermanos gales, Irlanda e Irlanda del norte y un dormido sealand**

"**escocia…creo que tu celular suena"- decía gales**

"**si… contestare"- dejo su cigarro y contesta-"¿Quién habla?**

**Estados unidos en su casa quería golpear al escoces por su poca educación de ni siquiera saludarlo bien**

"**escocia… tengo una duda"- sonaba nervioso**

**Escocia había puesto el alta voz por si acaso necesitaban humillarlo los hermanos**

"**dime ¿Qué quieres yankee de porquería… no, héroe de película china"- saco una leve risa**

**Acompañada con la risa de los hermanos menores de este, incluso entre sueños el pequeño Peter se reía también**

**Escocia… de casualidad no te violaste a Inglaterra- decía muy nervioso**

**Los hermanos se callaron, escocia mira a sus hermanos y los hermanos le sonrieron**

"**tú sabes que lo amo ¿verdad?... nunca le seré capaz de hacerle eso, además tu eres su felicidad, si no tienes cosas estúpidas más que preguntar adiós"- le cuelga**

**Estados unidos tenía miedo que su cejon lo iba a dejar por el escoces, quería gritar. En eso llega Inglaterra llega con sus cinco hijos**

"**Emily… ¿Por qué te gusta cargar las bolsas del mandado?"- decía el estadounidense a su hija que se parece mucho a el**

"**Porque soy una heroína"- hace la pose de su padre-"además no me gusta que mama cargue las bolsas además demostrare que soy más fuerte que mis hermanos"**

**Los hermanos dejaron las bolsas y abrazaron a su padre. El adoraba a cada uno de sus hijos si podría describirlos diría**

"**Allen es su primer hijo, muy parecido a ambos aunque le causa nervios porque habla solo como Arthur pero es un buen caballero y su autonombre héroe"**

"**Edward es su segundo hijo, algo muy travieso se comporta como anti-héroe además cuando quiere algo se comporta como un caballero"**

"**Emily es pequeña y tercera hija, pero es igual a él pero en versión femenina además ama que su hija quiera ser una heroína"**

"**Alice es una pequeña dama la cuarta hija, se comporta muy bien se parece demasiado a Inglaterra se podría decir que es su versión femenina"**

"**Blair es la pequeña de la familia, no se parece ni a Inglaterra ni a él, lo único que se parecerían seria en los ojos verdes, es la diferente de la familia, porque no habla casi nada, es muy tímida y además de su cabello rojizo, y para colmo el nombre es escoces"**

**Cuando fueron a jugar sus pequeños, Alfred abraza a Inglaterra**

"**Arthur… ¿te acostaste con escocia?"-pregunto el americano con timidez**

"**¿Qué dices idiota"- agarro lo primero una sartén y lo golpeo**

**Estados unidos se acariciaba su cabeza y se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Qué hace una sartén en la sala?**

"**¿Por qué preguntaste eso?"-lo mira enojado**

" **es que Blair no se parece a mí o a ti"- decía algo enojado**

"**ah eso es… porque se parece a Britania y caledonia"- decía melancólico**

"**¿Quiénes son?"- lo mira con curiosidad**

"**Britania es mi madre, parecida mucho a Blair y caledonia se podría decir que es mi padre él fue quien le dio parecido a escocia"- le beso la frente**

**Alfred ya estaba feliz, supo que su hija pequeña no era de escocia, si no tenía un leve parecido a los padres de su amado**

**Él le sonríe a Inglaterra mientras le daba besos y caricias se fueron a su cuarto a intentar procrear a un sexto hijo más. Los pequeños hijos inocentes jugando y gritando como su papi estados unidos**

**Mientras tanto Blair se encontraba abrazando una foto de toda su familia pero la dejo a un lado para abrazar la imagen de su tío**

"**te amo tío Scott"- besa la foto-"cuando crezca me casare contigo"**

**Puede ser que su hija no se parezca físicamente, ni tampoco en carácter pero las únicas cosas que heredo estados unidos fue nunca darse por vencido en el amor y luchar hasta el final aunque apenas tendrá su comienzo y de Inglaterra fue el amor que le sentía a Inglaterra hacia su hermano escocia**


End file.
